Hyper Awareness
The power to have an increased sense of awareness. Variation of Enhanced Senses. Also Called * Enhanced Awareness * Mantra/Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki (One Piece) * Spider/Spidey-Sense (Marvel Comics) Capabilities The user has an increased sense of awareness far above those of the user's species, often to the extent that few, if any, little details miss their notice. Applications * Air Current Sense * Aura Detection * Aura Reading * Clairvoyance * Computer Perception * Danger Intuition * Detail Intuition * Disease Detection * Empathic Perception * Enhanced Accuracy * Enhanced Memory * Enhanced Tracking * Hypercognition * Hyper Self-Awareness * Illusion Awareness * Invisibility Awareness * Lie Detection * Photographic Deduction * Spiritual Awareness * Supernatural Detection * Tactical Analysis * Teleportation Prediction * Truth Detection Associations * Astral Sense * Dowsing * Enhanced Senses * Hyper-Cosmic Awareness * Psionics * Psychic Shield Limitation *Weak against Awareness Distortion and Sensory Overload. Known Users See Also: Hyper Awareness Known Powers * Kenbunshoku Haki (One Piece) Gallery Alice Fuji using Spider's Thread.png|Alice Fuji (Arachnid) has trained to use her mental disorder, Congenital Excessive Concentration, as a way to be aware of every detail and threat around her. Adam Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has such a high sense of awareness that he is immune to both mind control and reality alterations. Angel's photographic memory.gif|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was once able to use his Enhanced Memory to perfectly reconstruct a crime scene and identify a suspect. Blindfolded_Buffy.gif|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possesses a heightened awareness of her surroundings, allowing her to fight while blindfolded... Buffy_Supersense.gif|...and detect an invisible opponent. Kaname vs Zaraki.jpg|Kaname Tousen (Bleach) is a blind shinikami who trained his spiritual senses to give him deep awareness of his surroundings. Batman's Awareness.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) Super_17_Sense.gif|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) can automatically sense and processes every change in the air, sound, vibration, etc. in his surroundings, allowing him to predict Goku's Instant Transmission. Goblin Slayer Awareness.jpg|The Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) is extremely alert of his surroundings... Goblin Slayer Awareness 2.jpg|...allowing him to detect goblins hiding in complete darkness. Spider-Sense.jpeg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) Spider Sense often extends into an enhanced awareness of his surroundings.... Dodging By Peter Parker.jpg|...allowing him such feats as dodging enemy attacks... Spider-Man's Spideylocation.jpg|...use it as a radar to fight and navigate while blinded... Sense_Focusing_by_Spider-Man.jpg|...focus it to track specific targets... Spidey Bomb.jpg|...and know the exact wire to cut while disarming a bomb. Kars (JoJo) read heat.gif|Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) can sense the body heat and air pressure of any living creature down to their exact weight and height. Luffy's Detection.gif|With his mastery of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is extremely alert to any and all danger around him. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|With his mastery of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki, Sanji (One Piece) is extremely alert to any and all danger around him. Ka Rin's Senses Kingdom.png|Ka Rin, Heroic Woman Commander of the Land of Chu (Kingdom) Maria_Preflexes.png|Maria Calavera's (RWBY) Semblance, Preflexes, allows her to sense everything better than most people and react to attacks almost before they happen. Naitou's Itou sense.JPG|Naitou (Why, Naitou?) shows off his Itou Sense to Itou. Shininchi Kudo - Conan Edogawa.jpg|Jimmy Kudo/Conan Edogawa (Case Closed) Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Support Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Intuition